


Anchor Me Down

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh leaves to find himself, Mako waits for him to come home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mako finds out she's pregnant

They sleep together the night before he leaves for Anchoage.

it isn’t goodbye. Not for a long time even. Mako knows he thinks he’s left a part of himself there, that the demons that haunt him are stronger and need to be faced. She doesn’t want to let him go, but this is something he must do. When he appears at her door hours before his flight, she pulls him in and fits their bodies together.

He’s gone in the morning.

Two weeks later she faints while walking Max. 

Words like Cancer and dying clog her throat as the doctor examines the cut on her forehead and calls for another. The female doctor closes the door and examines her breasts, asking when her last period was. She take a blood sample but Mako doesn’t need it to know what she’s going to say. Even so she sits down hard when the results come. 

Standing in front of the mirror she glares at her reflection. Unprotected sex can lead to pregnancy. She has no right to be surprised. She wants to call Raleigh and tell him, but he’s facing his own demons and her stomach is still flat. She takes one of the tablets the doctor prescribed her and loosens her belt a bit just in case.

It’s another week before he calls. 

He tells her about his home and the places he’s going, how he’s forcing himself to visit the ones where the memories are strongest. How sometimes it’s worse and sometimes it isn’t but he feels a little better. Mako closes her eyes and lets his voice wash over her. When he asks how she is it isn’t completely a lie when she says she’s alright. 

He doesn’t mention plans to come home.

By the third month it’s getting harder to hide. She’s petite by any standard and the doctor says everything is fine. The baby is healthy. Mako stars at the screen as the doctor points out things but they don’t fully make sense. The only thing that does is the sound of drumming that Mako thinks she can feel in her bones sometimes. Thankfully it’s winter and cold, she can hide herself for a little longer. 

Herc doesnt agree with her not telling Raleigh. But he gets it. he knows about demons and facing them too well not to. The trip Raleigh’s taking, the pilgrimage, it is all the more important. 

He surprises her.

She’s inspecting a faulty lock when he clears his throat. She instantly knows it’s him. the pencil and paper she’s holding fall to the ground as she turns around. He’s smiling. He’s smiling and there is a peace in his eyes she’s only seen in their memories. She closes the distance before she can think or plan or say anything. He scoops her up instantly, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her tightly against him as he buries his face in her shoulder. 

He inhales sharply and Mako realizes her mistake.

There’s no hiding it when they’re pressed together. When their bodies are fit like this and she fully expects him to push her away. To accuse her of being a liar and a slut. The tears come before she can stop them as she buries her face in his jacket and sobs, her voice breaking around the apology.

But his arms don’t push her away, they hold her closer. She thinks she can feel wetness on her shoulder but the sweater is too thick for her to be sure. They stand like that for a long moment before pulling back to lean their foreheads against each others. His eyes are bright as he looks down at her. 

"When?" He asks.

"Right after you left," she says.

"You didn’t tell me?"

"I couldn’t," she says shaking her head, "you needed to come back on your own."

"Mako," he sighs her name but there’s no anger, only gratitude. 

She steps back and grasps his hand, leading him away from the hallway and into her room. She tugs off her sweater before she can loose her nerve. His eyes widen as he looks at her. She’s hidden herself from everyone, but there’s no hiding it now. He looks down at the swell of her abdomen. His fingers reach out, tentatively pressuring against the fabric before his palm flattens. 

The baby kicks against his hand. 

Then he’s kissing her dizzyingly and she’s leaning into his touch as he pulls her closer. They spend the night laying in bed together and she tells him everything he’s missed as his fingers trace the lines of her belly. She leaves the sweater in the room for the first time the next day. 

He’s hurt, but he understands. She’s grateful but she doesn’t give him the space he’s torn between wanting and not. The doctor fills him in on what he’s missed that she can’t. And when they’re told she’s carrying a healthy daughter, they both have trouble holding back their tears until they get to their room. He gets her through the last months when her body feels like it isn’t her own and when she teases him about missing the easy part he laughs. 

When it actually starts he becomes her fixed point. 

Nothing prepares her for what it feels like. For how easy it is to get lost in the sensation and the fear. But she’s been trained to listen to her co-pilot. He holds her hand and presses the heels of his to her back and when everything gets to be too much he kicks everyone out but a lone doctor and holds her against him, forcing her to match her breathing with his. 

She’s in his arms with his low, steady voice in her ear when she finally delivers their daughter.

Hours later she wakes to a dim quiet room with him sitting next to her, rocking an impossibly small bundle of blankets. She smiles at the pair of them and he catches her eye. he leans over and kisses her, taking care not to jostle either of them. 

Three days later they leave the infirmary together, their own little family. 

Two weeks after that Luna Becket burbles happily in Herc Hansen’s arms as her parents exchange their vows.


End file.
